


seen everything there is to be shown/видел всё, что лишь можно было

by Feloriel



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Free! Kink Meme, Hand Jobs, I honestly can't believe I wrote this, M/M, Nitori has the patience of a saint, Rin is a pushy foul-mouthed bottom, inexperienced teenagers having bad sex, it's not actually all that smutty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel
Summary: Наверное, он должен завести новую электронку и анонимно отправить Рину ссылку на амазоновскую станицу Камасутры. Или на "Секс для Чайников". Или, пожалуй, на одну из тех детских игрушек, где разноцветные колышки нужно вставить в подходящие дырки. Если честно, то Рин был ужасным соседом по комнате.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [seen everything there is to be shown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919045) by [sauntering_down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauntering_down/pseuds/sauntering_down). 



Вот в чем дело — сначала делить комнату с Рином было действительно прекрасно.

Нитори Аичиро, к несчастью, был одним из пяти детей в семье. Перед вступлением в академию Самедзука он делил спальню размером с обувную коробку с двумя братьями, младший из которых имел аллергии абсолютно ко всему в этом мире, хронически заложенный нос, и к тому же храпел как чудовище. Другой занимал скрипучую койку над Нитори и не мог не ворочаться каждые тридцать секунд. И это были лишь отвратительные особенности их сна — Джиро должен был прибирать к рукам два письменных стола каждый день, Cоута оставлял свои грязные вещи где угодно, но не в бельевой корзине, и выставлял их за дверь всякий раз, когда хотел уединенного телефонного разговора со своей девушкой, Нитори мог сосредоточиться на домашнем задании только в полной тишине... Наконец-то, в один прекрасный день, между грудами бейсбольного инвентаря, плавок и прочего хлама, что мог накопиться только в спальне, принадлежащей трем парням, Нитори решительно заявил, что идет в школу-интернат, чтобы только быть подальше от вас двоих.

За свои труды он получил вонючим носком в лицо.

Но Рин? Рин был идеален. Он аккуратен, но все же не чересчур, и он не истерит, если влажное полотенце переброшено через ступеньки лестницы или если штаны лежат на полу. Он не сует свои грязные пальцы в шоколадную заначку Нитори. Он неразговорчив, в отличии от Нитори, который уже может с уверенностью заявить, что его имя полностью звучит как "Заткнись Аичиро". Он не храпит, он не говорит во сне, он не сорит где попало — по сути, он просто надевает наушники, хватает подушку и спит мертвецким сном до самого утра, так что Нитори не нужно волноваться о том, что он может разбудить Рина, если проснется посреди ночи. Единственная проблема Рина заключалась в его неприступности, и то, он медленно оттаивал после того, как присоединился к команде по плаванью. Нитори уже опасался возвращаться к сопению Джиро и "братским" ударам по спине Соуты. Ему хотелось остаться здесь навсегда, в этой комнате, немного пахнущей хлоркой, где единственными звуками были свист ветра через открытое окно и едва слышный рок из айпода Рина.

А потом медовый месяц закончился, и Нитори узнал, что на самом деле Рин худший сосед из всех возможных.

***

 

Тренировка в тот день была убийственной. Сейджуро отреагировал на значимость предстоящих соревнований все более безумным режимом, что, пожалуй, было вполне ожидаемо, и все, кто был в команде не первый год, уже приготовились к скорой кончине конечностей. Нитори этого не сделал, и после обычного вальса с душем, ужином и домашним заданием он молился богам ибупрофена до тех пор, пока они не даровали ему сладкое избавление от боли, переоделся в пижаму и быстро заснул. Учитывая его изнеможение и дрожащие руки, он был далеко не рад проснуться посреди ночи от тихого стона.

Нитори, впрочем, был милым парнем. Не тем типом милых парней, что дружат только с девочками ради того, чтоб залезть к ним под юбку; Аичиро был искренне заботливым человеком — насколько он знал, жизнь коротка, так зачем же быть мудаком и делать себя и всех окружающих несчастными? Поэтому, когда Рин застонал, первой сонной мыслью Нитори было не "аррр, калечь-круши-ломай", а "может, я должен одолжить ему ибупрофена?". Лишь то, что Рин продержался всю тренировку Сейджуро без жалоб и падений (кажется, это из-за посещения им школы в Австралии) не значит, что сейчас он не чувствует жжения. Нитори зевнул, стер песок с глаз и начал поворачиваться.

— Ты должен дышать.

Нитори притих. Этот мягкий, увещевающий голос точно не принадлежал Рину.

— Я дышу, — донеслось ответное шипение, которое определенно принадлежало Рину. — Будь осторожен, черт побери. 

"Какого черта", — подумал Нитори, замерев в неудобной позе и не желая сдвинуться с места, чтобы Рин и его загадочный компаньон не поняли, что он проснулся. 

Они шептались, что говорило красноречивее всяких слов. Что бы они не делали там внизу — и, нет, этого не может быть — они не хотели разбудить Нитори. И ему так хотелось поддаться соблазну угодить им, спрятать голову под подушку и снова заснуть, потому что завтра нет уроков, а ежедневные тренировки не останавливает что-то столь незначительное, как выходные, как внезапно Рин издал этот короткий хриплый звук, который можно расценить только как стон, и, о, Боже, это же не происходит на самом деле?

— Оу, оу.

— Прости.

— Твою ж мать, Хару, ты имеешь хоть какое-то представление о том, что делаешь?

Хару. Хару? Сначала Нитори не мог вспомнить имя. Он мысленно пробежался по списку всех, кого он знал в Самедзуке, отчаянно пытаясь отвлечься от неприличных звуков с нижней койки, но провалился — и затем, словно пресловутой лампочкой, его озарило. Хару. Нанасэ Харука. Мальчик с эстафеты в младшей школе, сейчас же гениальный пловец-фристайлер из Иватоби. Во время их редких общих практик Рин всегда смотрел на него так, словно хотел оторвать голову и проткнуть чем-нибудь горло.

"Очевидно, там что-то большее, чем ненависть", — подумал Нитори, противясь желанию истерично рассмеяться. Этого не происходило. Этого не могло происходить, потому что разве это не та вещь, что имеет место аж в университете? Блуд* и все такое?

— Ты должен расслабиться, — заметил Хару. — Ты слишком узкий.

— Конечно я чертовски узкий, я же не сую туда что-то постоянно... куда ты дел смазку?

Последовавшее за этим хлюпанье преследовало Нитори в кошмарах долгие недели. Он мог прожить всю жизнь никогда так и не узнав звук, с которым смазку выжимают из тюбика, но у Бога явно были на него другие планы. Как знание того, что его грозный и резкий сосед, видимо, абсолютный пассив. Несмотря на то, что Нитори не был новичком в тонкостях секса — наличие старшего брата подразумевало, что он случайно познакомился с порно в нежном девятилетнем возрасте — слушать, как Рин и его ненавистный бойфренд исполняли горизонтальное танго было просто чертовски неправильным. 

Не имеющая к происходящему никакого отношения мысль промелькнула в голове: как Хару вообще пробрался в общежитие?

Матрас скрипнул.

— Два пальца, — пробормотал Рин.

— Будет больно.

— Мне наплевать, сделай это или мы будем здесь всю ночь.

Терзая губы, Нитори неистово желал совета. Это была не та ситуация, в которой он рассчитывал оказаться на первом году старшей школы — было бы правильным симулировать сон и вести себя словно ничего не случилось, или же он должен немного поерзать, притвориться проснувшимся и, напугав их, заставить перенести свою маленькую интрижку в другое место? Второй вариант подходил больше, если он хотел сохранить свою психику, так что Нитори вдохнул и начал поворачиваться.

— Охуетьтвоюжналево, — Рин, честное слово, взвизгнул. 

Нитори вскочил, но звук потонул в последовавшем за ним шуме, — словно кто-то выгнулся над матрасом и упал назад — и резкий шлепок, предположительно, Хару закрыл Рину рот ладонью. Тот час же наступила тишина, и это было худшее из всего, что когда-либо испытывал Нитори, за исключением тянущей боли, что он сейчас чувствовал. Он молился, чтоб это оказалось розыгрышем. Может, это все снимают скрытой камерой. Джиро любил смотреть такие шоу в интернете и они были чертовски глупыми, но Нитори сейчас вцепился бы во что угодно.

Тогда, наконец-то, он знал что делать.

Сначала он картинно зевнул и пошумел. Он ворочался как можно громче. Он кашлянул раз или два. Снизу донесся звук поспешного перемещения одеяла. Нитори вежливо подождал пока они закончат.

— Матсуока-семпай, что это было? С вами все в порядке? — спросил он, перегнувшись через край кровати.

Нитори почти поверил, когда Рин пробормотал что-то про плохой сон. Раскрасневшееся лицо и взмокшие волосы можно было легко списать на счет действительно жуткого кошмара. Большой же, подозрительной формы бугор из одеяла в ногах... не очень. Выглядело так, словно они даже не старались. Но Нитори притворялся полусонным, поэтому просто согласился, душераздирающе зевнул (серьезно, он и не знал о наличии у себя таких актерских способностей — если он когда-то устанет от плаванья, то его выбор падет на театральный кружок), и снова свернулся в клубок на кровати.

Десять или пятнадцать минут прошли в тишине, без каких-либо беспокойных звуков, исходящих с нижней койки. Когда Рин спросил: "Нитори?", он не ответил. Рин повторил его имя, но уже немного громче, и Нитори все так же не ответил — наконец-то, другой парень вздохнул и прошептал:

— Я думаю, он уснул.

Одеяло зашуршало.

— Я же говорил, что будет больно, — сравнительно мягко сказал Хару.

— Я даю тебе пять секунд, чтобы одеться и убраться отсюда, — прорычал Рин. — И не обязательно в таком порядке.

Нитори набросил одеяло на лицо, таким образом не увидев, как Хару выглядел в неглиже. К тому времени, как он, собрав жалкие остатки своей храбрости, высунул голову из-под одеяла и осмелился заглянуть на нижнюю койку, Хару уже давно ушел, а Рин разлегся на животе, надев наушники и, судя по всему, быстро заснув.

"Это закончилось", — успокаивал себя Нитори, откинувшись назад на подушку. Слава Господу, это закончилось. И сейчас все, что ему нужно было сделать, это решить, как он когда-либо сможет снова посмотреть в глаза Рину. 

***

 

Конечно же, это не было последним тайным ночным свиданием в которое был посвящен Нитори. Нет, он не мог быть столь удачлив.

С другой стороны, у него, возможно, есть ангел-хранитель, — бухой мудак, а не ангел, но все же ангел-хранитель — потому что следующие несколько раз, когда он был разбужен посреди ночи незатихающим шумом с другой кровати, казалось, Рин и Хару ограничивали себя относительно безопасными мастурбацией и поглаживаниями. Они были тихими, не считая тяжелого дыхания и случайных всхлипов, и милостиво (пожалуй, постыдно) быстры, и после отчаливали в неизвестном направлении. Если бы нужно было отгадывать, Нитори сказал бы, что они врываются в бассейн. Он абсолютно не представлял, как Рин ухитрялся функционировать после столь небольшого количества сна. Они не творили свои грязные делишки каждую ночь, но были чертовски близки к этому.

Что до Нитори... ну, несмотря на то, что он получил травму на всю жизнь, это было не хуже, чем спалить Соуту за просмотром "Едва ли Легальных Грудастых Деток". Он успешно установил зрительный контакт с Рином и не покраснел до смерти. Пару раз он даже подумывал сказать Рину, что он случайно подслушал его и Хару, но он не мог понять как стоит сказать "знаешь, прошлой ночью я обнаружил, что Нанасэ нравится, когда его кусают — что, я думаю, действительно так, принимая во внимания эти зубы — и вы оба те, кого мой брат назвал бы "нежными девственными цветочками", и, эм, может, вы, парни, могли бы перенести это в другое место", что потребует предварительной подготовки к похоронам.

У них была еще одна общая тренировка с Иватоби в пятницу из-за неблагоприятных погодных условий. Рин провел целых два часа свирепо глядя Хару в затылок, ощетинившись, как разъяренный кот. Хару, казалось, этого не замечал. Нитори упражнялся в плавании кролем и пытался не вспоминать стоны, с которыми Рин кончал.

***

 

А потом Рину и Хару опять захотелось приключений. Нитори выдернули из действительно приятного сна привычной ерундой — поскрипыванием матраса, приглушенным шепотом и трением кожи о кожу. Он уже начинал думать, что живет на съемках дешевого порно. Даже не утруждая себя открытием глаз, Аичиро прижал одно ухо к подушке, подоткнул одеяло и отплыл в теплое, размытое состояние между сознанием и сном.

— Я думаю, Макото купил мне смазку, — тихо сказал Хару.

— ...ты, блядь, издеваешься. Макото купил смазку? 

— Я думаю, что он ее купил. Я точно этого не делал, но она была в ванной сегодня утром. 

— Я скоро точно покончу с собой, — пробормотал Рин. Нитори едва сдержался, чтоб не рассмеяться вслух. Точно существовало какое-то кармическое наказание за тайное наслаждение отвратительными секскападами соседа, он просто знал это. — Сейчас же не двигай бедрами, или узнаешь, каково это, когда кого-то тошнит на твой член.

Нитори распахнул глаза.

Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Вы это серьезно?! 

Последовавший за этим характерный звук развеял все сомнения. Нитори сжал одеяло так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, состроил полное ужаса лицо потолку и внутренне зарыдал по изорванным, вялым клочьям своей невинности. Достаточно ужасным было самому узнать, что Рин дурачится с парнем, которого ненавидит изо всех сил. Поглаживания (в одежде или без, он желал не слышать разницы) и мастурбация были хуже. Его абсолютным пределом была та первая крайне неловкая и, к счастью, оборванная попытка анального секса. Но это... это он обязан остановить. Так что Нитори немного побормотал, поворочался на своей части кровати, и травмирующий его звук, издаваемый отсасывающим Хару Рином прекратился.

— Что?...

— Тихо!

На минуту наступила благословенная тишина. Потом Рин, наверное, решил, что они в безопасности, и Нитори выдохнул в подушку. Он начинал считать, что уж лучше терпеть храп Джиро, чем это. Его единственной спасительной благодатью был дождь, что лил с самого утра; капли, бьющие в окно, почти маскировали хлюпанье. 

"Может, я могу повеситься на простыне?" — отчаянно подумал Нитори.

— Черт побери, — вдохнул Рин, — у меня челюсть болит, — кровать скрипнула. — Тебе хоть немного нравится?

— Это неплохо, — сказал Хару так бесстрастно, что даже Нитори стало жалко Рина. Он, кажется, старался, судя по... энтузиазму вышеупомянутого хлюпанья. 

— Ты возбужден... процентов на сорок. 

Все сострадание Нитори вылетело в окно. Ему не нужно было этого знать. 

Рин собрался и, пожалуй, в этот раз сделал все лучше, потому что Хару дышал тяжело и часто, и слабые, легкие стоны продолжали слетать с его губ. Нитори давно уже перестал молить о смерти во время таких взаимодействий, так что он просто вслушивался в низкие раскаты грома вдалеке и пытался предсказать, сколько времени займут у Рина попытки довести Хару до предела. 

"Во что превратилась моя жизнь?" — цинично подумал он. Соута и Джиро засмеяли бы его, если бы знали.

Чудовищный раскат грозы разорвал воздух, и все полетело прямиком в ад.

Нитори вздрогнул и не до конца сумел подавить вскрик, когда голова с силой ударилась о стену. Однако, он не был одинок... было еще одно падение под его койкой, Рин подавился, Хару издал бесспорно мучительный звук, что напомнил Нитори о свисте кипящего чайника, и минет закончился самым трагическим способом. Прикусив костяшки, чтоб не наделать лишнего шуму, Нитори потер болящий участок черепа и стал ждать последствий. Рин все еще кашлял и задыхался. Хару прямо-таки хныкал.

— Хару? — прохрипел Рин, взяв себя в руки. — Ты, эм...

— Он до сих пор на месте? — с трудом ответил тот.

— Да.

— Ты укусил меня, идиот.

— Я же говорил тебе не двигаться! — прошипел Рин, добавив несколько предположительно грязных словечек, которые Нитори не смог разобрать. Он ударил матрас пару раз (то, что Аичиро мог легко распознать), а затем сказал: 

— К черту все. Пойдем плавать.

В этот раз Нитори не успел закрыть глаза перед тем, как ему довелось созерцать переднюю часть Хару. Он зажмурил глаза, не желая видеть парня-соседа больше, чем это необходимо, и не открыл их, пока не услышал щелчок двери.

Он до сих пор не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как Хару попал в здание.

***

 

Вердикт был таков: не считая враждебности на публике, Матсуока Рин и Нанасэ Харука были очень даже влюблены. Также они действительно, действительно ужасны в сексе. Несмотря на фиаско с минетом, они просто продолжили, и Нитори неохотно зауважал их за преданность. Он просто желал, чтоб они предавались друг другу в другой комнате.

— Эй, Нитори, — позвал его Сейджуро в среду, вытирая лицо, и подошел к Аичиро, регулирующему ремешок на очках. — Найдется минутка?

— Конечно.

— Что происходит между тобой и Матсуокой?

— Что? — тупо сказал Нитори и почти уронил очки. 

Запустив пальцы в яркие волосы, Сейджуро посмотрел через плечо на Рина, что все еще прорывался сквозь воду так, словно ему за это платили.

— Вы, парни, обычно вместе, — сказал он, — но в последнее время ты как будто избегаешь его, да? Просто хочу убедиться в том, что ничего серьезного не происходит — и динамика команды не ухудшится, знаешь.

— Оу, — "Я слышал, как Рин и Нанасэ неумело шарились друг с другом две-три ночи в неделю, и они не знают, что я все это время бодрствовал", хотел он сказать. "Я знаю каждую эрогенную зону Нанасэ и то, что Рин отказывается глотать. Я могу назвать тебе точное количество раз, когда каждый из них получил разрядку, и это число удручающе низкое. И когда Рин об этом узнает, то отправит домой спичечный коробок с моими останками". — Нет, все нормально, просто в последнее время мы немного заняты.

— Если ты в этом уверен, то ладно, — Сейджуро пожал плечами.

— Я уверен, — он на днях обдумывал достоинства вырванных страниц из книги Рина и сна с его айподом — с одной стороны, он может просто прибавить громкости, когда все будет становиться горячее; с другой же, он не был уверен в своей способности услышать будильник через музыку. Рин, с его хорошо отрегулированными внутренними часами, от этого не страдал. Ему вообще не нужен был будильник.

Постепенно, однако, даже неловкий минет стал столь рутинным, что он мог почти полностью его проспать. Нитори к этому моменту был уже достаточно подкован, чтоб знать, что это значило, что что-то намного, намного хуже было на очереди. 

***

 

Забавным было то, что в отличии от мастурбаций, минета и прочих штук, в которых они упражнялись и стали достаточно хороши, с сексом у Хару с Рином ничего не получалось. Нитори больше не обращал внимания на простые вещи, но когда дело доходило до проникновения, у него с трудом получалось не вслушиваться. Эти двое были гребанной катастрофой. Рин опять пробовал быть снизу — и не мог расслабиться достаточно для того, чтоб Хару что-то туда всунул. Они поменялись позициями — и никто не смог кончить. Они делали все медленно — Хару засыпал. Делали быстро — Нитори пришлось симулировать сонное недоумение, когда что-то пошло в корне неправильно и Рин заорал в подушку. Сейчас, несмотря на то, что Нитори был далеко не экспертом в области анального секса, он был точно уверен в том, что все не должно быть так сложно, как это получалось у Хару и Рина.

— Оу! Черт побери, это больно...

Наверное, он должен завести новую электронку и анонимно отправить Рину ссылку на амазоновскую страницу Камасутры. Или на "Секс для Чайников". Или, пожалуй, на одну из тех детских игрушек, где разноцветные колышки нужно вставить в подходящие дырки. 

***

 

— Чертов ублюдок, ты что, пытаешься оторвать мне яйца?!

***

 

— Рин?

— Хм?

— ...нифига не получается.

— Ага? Хочешь поплавать?

***

 

С умеренным успехом у них что-то получилось в понедельник. Судя по потоку английского, извергаемого Рином, Хару наконец-то удалось обнаружить его простату. Нитори был довольно неплох в английском, но Рин был явно лучше, и у него был австралийский акцент, искажающий слова до неузнаваемости.

"Мне лучше этого не понимать", — решил Нитори, подавляя желание зааплодировать.

***

 

— Прости. Я собирался сказать тебе, что... Пожалуйста, не блюй на меня.

Рин издал забавный глотающий звук, слетел с кровати и сбежал в ванную. Нитори вернулся к спряжению неправильных глаголов английского в уме. 

***

 

Суббота была тяжелой ночью для всех. Это не была первая ссора между Хару и Рином — на самом деле, они ссорились почти каждый раз, когда встречались, но обычно из-за чего-то глупого и незначительного, и это забывалось уже через минуту. Этот раз отличался. Этот был резким, злобным, неправильным, в этот раз Нитори закрывал голову подушкой, чтоб отрезать себя от приглушенного рычания и ядовитого шипения. Это была ночь, когда он почти забыл о хитрости и беззвучно умолял их наконец-то перестать ссориться. 

Как-то он смог заснуть. Когда Аичиро проснулся утром, Рин, что было для него нехарактерно, все еще был в отключке и, свернувшись в клубок, обнимал подушку, словно это была мягкая игрушка. Его глаза покраснели и опухли.

Нитори взял смятое одеяло, накрыл им Рина и на цыпочках вышел из комнаты.

***

 

— Ты вернулся.

— Мм.

Пауза. Нитори задержал дыхание.

— Хочешь, отсосу тебе?

— Конечно.

— Если ты снова не предупредишь и кончишь мне в рот, то я убью тебя, — сказал Рин, и после этого все вернулось в норму.

***

 

Это случилось ровно через неделю после их ссоры. Нитори позже стал называть эту ночь "Вознесением" — и это не ссылка на религию, но скорее из-за безошибочных экстатических звуков**, что издавали Рин и Хару, когда у них в кои-то веки что-то начало получаться.

На самом деле, он проспал весь Первый Акт представления. Проснулся он из-за того, что кто-то уронил тюбик со смазкой и Рин проклинал все на свете; из его гневной грязной тирады Нитори понял, что это продолжается уже довольно долго. Сначала безрезультатно, но последовавший шепот Хару предполагал, что они совершили огромный прорыв на фронте всяких проникновений. 

— Думаю, сейчас ты уже достаточно растянут.

— Наконец-то, — пробормотал Рин. — Эм. Продолжай... у меня где-то были...

— Я ничем не болен, знаешь ли. 

— Шшш! Просто надень этот чертов презерватив, и давай уже сделаем это.

— Хорошо. Только не кричи опять.

— Заткнись.

— И не заплачь снова.

— Пошел нахуй, Нанасэ. Ты можешь уже начать двигаться? Мои ноги вообще не должны быть на твоих костлявых плечах.

Что-то в жизни Нитори изменилось, потому что он больше не был даже немного обеспокоен таким утверждением. Он заложил руку за голову, постучал пальцами по животу, отбивая отрывок песни, что заела в голове со вчерашнего дня, мысленно изложил домашку по истории и постарался заглушить разворачивающуюся под ним трагикомедию. 

Рин втянул воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Хару.

— Да. Просто... немного жжет. Дай мне минуту.

Хару, уже задыхающийся, продержался секунд семь, перед тем, как прошипеть:

— Могу я уже двигаться?

— Да, конечно, попытайся, — проворчал Рин, — а затем ахнул. — Медленнее, у меня вообще-то одна...

У Нитори промелькнула внезапная, нежеланная мысль о ректальной трансплантации, что было явным признаком того, что он сходит с ума. Это должно прекратиться. Конечно, он был столь измучен и даже не заметил, что Хару и Рин экспериментируют с миссионерской позой, но даже не это удивило его. Если они наконец-то дошли до точки, с которой их секс становится неплохим..., тогда Нитори ждут вечные бессонные ночи. Уже не впервые он пожелал, чтоб Рин был как и любой здоровый парень в этой школе и просто дрочил вместо того, чтоб как-то протаскивать своего парня в общагу несколько раз в неделю.

— Охуеть...

— Это было именно то? 

— Ебать, да — двигайся, черт побери!

Отбросив все беззаботные отговорки, Нитори зажал уши руками как раз тогда, когда Рин и Хару стали действительно, действительно этим наслаждаться. Проблемой были не издаваемые Рином звуки и даже не то, что возбужденный Хару был на удивление болтливым, просто общая какофония действительно немного его заводила. В любой момент его пылающее лицо могло поджечь всю койку. 

"Нет, почему это происходит именно со мной?" — беззвучно прохныкал он. 

Его, обычно свободные, пижамные штаны сейчас немного жали. Он попытался отвлечь себя мыслями о Ямамото Аой из средней школы, с ее блестящими волосами и необыкновенными черными глазами, которая никогда не сказала бы что-то вроде "о да, тебе нравится мой член, не правда ли?". Часы на столе показывали два часа ночи. Было еще слишком рано сомневаться в своей ориентации.

Был, однако, свет в конце тоннеля. Рин и Хару были парой неопытных семнадцатилетних парней. У них просто не хватит выносливости все это долго продолжать. Поэтому, как только Нитори стал снова подумывать о суициде, Хару издал мягкий, легкий стон, с которым всегда кончал, и типичные звуки трения кожи о кожу почти прекратились. Принимая во внимание последовавший вскоре приглушенный стон, он был достаточно милостив и помог Рину достичь разрядки. Нитори немедленно убрал руки от ушей и подождал, пока ток крови к мозгу восстановится. Хару и Рин, неловко пытающиеся достичь оргазма, еще никогда его не возбуждали — наверное, потому, что все их предыдущие усилия были слишком смешными — и у него не было сил сейчас задумываться над тем, что бы это значило.

— ...черт, — выдохнул Рин.

— Ммм.

Нитори вытащил руки из-под одеяла и похлопал.

Когда он закончил аплодировать, напряжение, окутавшее комнату, было столь плотным, что Аичиро смог бы разрезать его разве что бензопилой. На нижней койке никто не двигался. Собственное дыхание казалось Нитори слишком громким, но он решил закопать себя еще глубже и сказал:

— Как раз вовремя. Мои поздравления.

Пружины скрипнули. Рука появилась из ниоткуда, вцепилась в ворот рубашки Нитори, и он только удивленно вскрикнул, когда его почти сдернули с матраса. А потом он вскрикнул еще раз, поняв, что оказался лицом к лицу с Рином, чей взгляд мог до смерти напугать кого угодно. У Нитори было три старших брата, и потому он был явно выше этого. Плюс ко всему, оргазм придал лицу Рина какое-то пьяное выражение, что ослабляло эффект. 

— Как долго ты слушал? — прорычал Рин. 

— Я... я просто... эм, — Нитори запнулся, — была ли это ночь, когда ты сказал, что тебе приснился кошмар, или...

Захват на его рубашке усилился.

— Ты слушал все время? Каждый раз?

— ...да? — осторожно спросил Аичиро.

— Почему же ты, блядь, ничего не сказал?

— Я думал, это может показаться странным!

Глаз Рина дернулся. Нитори тяжело сглотнул, посмотрел в лицо смерти и понадеялся, что школа соврет родителям и скажет, что это было безболезненно.

— А я говорил тебе, что он услышит, — Хару спрыгнул с кровати и не спеша прошел до мусорной корзины, выбрасывая туда презерватив, полностью и бесстыдно обнаженный. Нитори пискнул, почти отвел глаза, вспомнил, что Рин так же раздет и просто закрыл их. — Я говорил, что он не мог всегда спать во время этого.

— Заткнись. И, черт возьми, хотя бы плавки надень! — огрызнулся Рин. Тем не менее он больше не держал Нитори так крепко и через пару мгновений вовсе его отпустил.

Нитори медленно приоткрыл один глаз. Он все еще не был под землей, и это было хорошим знаком. 

— Эм... Я абсолютно точно хочу забыть это все, если с этого момента вы двое будете... взаимодействовать где-то в другом месте. 

Рин хмуро посмотрел на него, но тут же ярко покраснел, наверное, поняв, что Нитори был случайным третьим во время каждого проваленного минета и каждой неумелой попытки растяжки, и он исчез с глаз без лишних слов. В конце концов, он сказал:

— Ладно. Я точно спятил, раз согласился на эту хрень. Но если кто-то прознает о нас, и я узнаю, что это был ты, Нитори, ты труп.

— Я никогда и никому не расскажу, — пылко ответил Нитори, откидываясь назад на кровать и поправляя смятую рубашку. "Это смешно только до тех пор, пока у кого-то другого не встает". 

— Ладно, — пробормотал Рин, — зашуршала ткань, и Нитори понадеялся, что он надевает штаны. — Думаю, что если ты когда-нибудь решишь трахнуть парня, то будешь знать, что делать.

— Или чего не делать.

— Заткнись, Хару.

— Подождите, только один вопрос, — Нитори сел и посмотрел на Хару, что был в одних только плавках и копался в шкафчике Рина в поисках полотенца. — Как ты, черт побери, проходишь через охрану?

— Я этого не делаю, — мягко ответил Хару. — Я просто пользуюсь боковым входом.

— Но для этого нужно удостоверение...

— Я дал ему мое, — прервал их Рин. Он встал, уже облаченный в свои плавки, и схватил лежавшее на столе полотенце. — В офисе я сказал, что забыл его в поезде, и мне напечатали новое. А сейчас заканчивай с вопросами.

Нитори больше ничего не говорил, пока Рин и Хару надевали спортивные костюмы и завязывали кроссовки. Его душа злобного младшего брата просто прыгала от радости, получив такое количество компромата в свое распоряжение. Оставшимся разумом он наблюдал за тем, как смягчается лицо Рина, когда тот счастлив, как он находит наиглупейшие поводы, чтоб дотронуться до Хару, и как Хару отзывался на прикосновения Рина.

"Чудно, — подумал Нитори, — это все отвратительная любовная комедия, а я просто безымянное дополнение".

Прямо перед тем, как они ушли, а Нитори должен был начать соблюдать свою часть договора и стереть все несколько недель непреднамеренного вуайеризма из памяти, он решился.

— Я всегда думал, что вы друг друга ненавидите.

Оба — Хару и Рин — замерли в дверях и обменялись взглядами. И в них было много эмоций, но уж ненависти там точно не было.

— ... не-а, — наконец-то ответил Рин, закрывая за ними дверь.

***

 

Новое устройство работало хорошо. Нитори не сказал ни слова о недавних событиях, и в обмен Рин больше не посвящал его в их секскапады. Он не был уверен в том, куда переместились эти двое, но пока он не просыпался ночью от рычания, всхлипов, стонов и выжимаемой из тюбика смазки, ему было наплевать.

А потом он узнал, совершенно случайно. Он и еще парочка первогодок после ужина отправились в бассейн еще немного потренироваться под наблюдением капитана, что все время проводил за телефонными разговорами с сестрой Рина. Сейджуро не сбрасывал до восьми пятидесяти пяти, а потом быстро выставил их за дверь. 

— Бассейн закрывается в девять, парни, так что собирайтесь. До завтра, — крикнул он, направляясь в офис. Нитори отжал воду из волос и только начал вытирать ноги, как услышал вскрик и звук двери, закрытой так же быстро, как и открытой. 

Он повернулся назад. Сейджуро прижался к двери, удивленно распахнув глаза, смотря на все взглядом, который обычно видишь у ветеранов войны, а не у капитанов команд по плаванью.

— Что случилось? — спросил Нитори, подбирая очки и подходя к нему.

Сейджуро обратил полный ужаса взгляд на него.

— Не ходи туда, — прошептал он.

— Что... — низкий, хриплый, знакомый стон прервал его вопрос. Нитори вздрогнул. — А. Вот что. Это все объясняет. Они видели тебя?

— Не думаю.

— Хорошо, — Сейджуро все еще выглядел травмированным, так что Нитори успокаивающе хлопнул его по плечу. — Посмотри на это с другой стороны — было бы намного хуже, если бы они увидели тебя, поверь мне.

Сейджуро тяжело вдохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Ты всегда так оптимистичен, а, Нитори?

— Во всяком случае, они не кончают в бассейн... эм. Я надеюсь.

— ...о Боже, убейте меня.

**Author's Note:**

> *в оригинале употреблено 'sexiling', которое я так и не смогла перевести на русский. Это такое явление в общагах, когда соседа по комнате выставляют за дверь, чтоб заняться сексом.
> 
> *а тут у нас игра слов, да. "Вознесение" - "The Rapture", "экстатических звуков" - "rapturous noises". Это довольно забавно.


End file.
